The Anomaly in Underground
by FoxHeart013
Summary: Resets aren't something to play around. It may rewind time, but can wear thin. But something big as this will be noticed, right? It has and added something new for Undertale as something was also freed within the chaos. As mysteries begins to unravel, more will appear. Who is this being and will this endless loop ever stop?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Undertale is not owned by me.**

* * *

Swirling color and dark patched, covered, and decorated the whole area as they stayed separated and on their own land. There was a reason traveling around this area was difficult and dangerous. That was why I'm one of the few beings that are allowed to travel without much damage. _Sigh_...the job did have its moments though. Still, it also has its perks when I'm not 'dying' in the process.

Oh! I should introduce myself for anyone who hasn't met me yet. I really don't have an authentic name because I've had so many from my past adventures. It was always names that were loved or hated, never an in-between as I traveled around and occasionally wrote about my adventures. My names would only be useful to you if you had met me before, which is possible, I guess.

What am I even saying? I don't usually monologue because monologues are for villains who want people to know their past, no matter if they were unknown before. Anyways, I'll make an exception for the moment.

So what am I? Well I'm one of the most powerful beings ruling the world...well underneath god themselves. I control a whole place of what you guys commonly call 'heaven'. Well all, universes, or dimension, have a place called 'heaven'. The majority of the time, I'm the last one being informed when there are many chains of the ladder of command to deal with problems before finally sent to me.

So occasionally (honestly, all the time), my sister and I will travel around, occasionally bumping into each other or pairing up to oversee world. You see; each universe has its own minor gods that take care of that world. There isn't an official system of mandatory inspections to see the universe in a particular area doesn't get blown to smithereens. So we're like the health inspector part of the time. If a world isn't working right or heading down the wrong path, we raise the issue for the minor gods to fix it. Now some things need some manual work so either my sister and/or I will be the one handling it when we inject ourselves into that world.

It's not as easy as it sounds, but doing this job for many centuries(?) has its advantage.

So yeah, I'm currently traveling to a different universe/timeline and being very careful about where I land. Don't know for sure where I'm actually going at the moment, but I hope it won't land me into any weird situations again. Three of my favorite moments, though I could list a lot more embarrassing moments, are: In a middle of a battlefield (had a sward stabbed through me), landing in a pit of lava (the body was heat resistant that time, except for the clothes), and being tried for treason as a witch (oh, good times).

Well, I'm done explaining so there's no need to retell anything until the next story, or you people scroll back up and reread everything yourself.

* * *

I became aware of the pace I was traveling and figured I probably wouldn't be going to any new dimensions anytime soon. I stopped flying, suspending myself in a vast and lonely but colorful abyss.

Using my power, I searched for any unusual signals. I could feel the different worlds around me but they weren't resonating anything strange that needed to be checked.

 _'Maybe I should try somewhere else-...wait...what?'_ My thoughts stopped when something in the distance tugged at me. Concentrating on that one spot, I sent my body into overdrive as it sailed in that direction _'H-h-h-how is this possible?!'_ I shouted in my mind in disbelief. I felt the distortion when I used my powers to get closer to the weird phenomena.

As I approached with caution, a powerful force flung me into the universe without warning. The only thing I could see around me was darkness. My eyes tried to adjust to the world while I picked my brain for answers.

This is freaking weird! The whole space and time here is thrown off balance! This is one of the biggest catastrophes that has ever happened. Why did no one inform my sister and I about this?!

My throat let out a low, murderous growl, but I quickly pushed my anger aside to deal with the present events. I couldn't have my anger guide me right now.

With a wave of my hand, a holographic-like map appeared in front of me. My eyes traced the tattered designs on the surface and I tried to read words that were barely intelligible. Nothing made sense as I tried to understand what had happened. New universes weren't uncommon and, from what little info I had, I could only assume this place was new as well.

Still, the map showed that one of the few intelligible markings was the timeline. The timeline was resetting but it was restarting too much to be healthy. _'This has to stop now.'_

I found a place between resets to land. I gathered my energy quickly so I could travel into the sickening darkness. At least the reset was functioning in one time-zone, spreading it further disturbance will collapse the world within itself. My eyes danced around the map as I approached the location. Having been played through many times, there were now two paths it could take. There was some branching, but most were central in two patterns that the person takes every resets.

I had to get to the reset area before it was too late. If it started to reset, how long would I have to wait? I cursed the fact I didn't have enough time to read into it and shot off in the direction of the disturbance.

Waving the map away, I approached the place everything began to rewind. My power gradually seeped out to cover my presence, not wanting to surprise the one who was doing all of this too soon.

The area had one glowing, white box with white font that said: **[Reset].** At the center of the area, two figures stood underneath the glow resonating from the only bright light source.

My mind was in a tailwind when I saw who was starting all the resets. Two kids! Two kids were the ones responsible for the mess. _'My work is cut out for me.'_ I thought as I felt the desire to slam my head against the wall. Well, when an actual physical wall returned anyways.

My attention went back to the current predicament as I examined the children while listening to their conversation in secret. One was kneeling as the other one stood, shadows looming over their tiny bodies. They were around the same height and age with a similar taste for striped shirts and brown shoes. The one on the ground had a light blue shirt with two magenta strips, blue pants, and dark-brown hair. The other one had a light green shirt with a pale white strip, brown pants, but a lighter shade of brown hair.

One of the children made quick hand gestures to the other child. It was hard to tell the gender of that one, but I instantly noticed the sign language. They frantically pleaded to the other child about stopping and letting their friends go.

I couldn't make out everything they were saying since they were sloppy. The other child had a bored demeanor, like it heard the plea many times before.

"You think I'm going to let them go?" The voice was low and void of emotion. An unnatural grin spread across the girl's face as she continued, "They were too easy to kill, apart from the last one but he met with judgment, right? Their expressions were priceless when the final blow was drawn." Her red eyes pierced into the crying brown eyes of the other child. "And you know what the best part is? It was your screaming voice as I slaughtered everyone else."

The child continued on but with a disappointed expression. "But you know what? I'm getting tired of chopping them up again and again. After awhile, the thrill just goes away."

The other girl looked hopeful suddenly, her tired body perking to attention

It didn't last long as the other's red eyes filled with murderous intent, honing on the other child. "I think I want to spice things up." She took a step forward, reaching into her pocket to bring out a knife. The other child backed away from the taller, frightened eyes zooming over the shining blade. "How about you entertain me for a while? I've never tried so tell me if there's any pain. I need practice, after all!"

I couldn't take my eyes away from the display. Within a moment's notice, I launched myself straight toward the child holding the knife. I grabbed her wrist before the blade came anywhere close to the other child. The blood-thirsty child looked furious and confused by what was happening and I lifted her away a good distance from the other child.

Before I can do anything, energy blasted out of the child I was holding. I could feel the soul of the blood-lusting child and it was full of violence and rage. _'Why is this energy so tainted and red?'_

My own power flickered from the surprising burst, making me visible. Luckily, I looked like a human-shaped white figure when I wasn't taking any particular shape. The child studied me for a moment before something triggered the child to wrestle against me.

Tiny hands tried to claw the limb holding their wrist but their hand only to phased through me. They proceeded to kick and lash out, to no avail, as they screamed, " **Let me go! Let me go this instant!** "

Wow, what a noisy child this one was.

"I am the ruler on this world! I can't be stopped, not even by a stupid hallucination like you!"

 _'Big bark but no bite.'_ I thought. Still, with the kid in my grip, there wasn't much else I could do and I needed to fix all of the disorder while raging on. But first, I needed to restrain the child.

Long, white chains rose from body. I quickly and carefully enclosed the child before releasing my hold on the child. With the chains holding her, the child stayed suspended in the air. She tried to squirm out, dropping her knife and letting it fall harmlessly through me.

The knife fell to the ground with a loud _clang_ , which I thought was unusual since it didn't look like there was a floor, just a black abyss. I had to ignore it, however, since the child snarled at me savagely and tried insulting me.

Then again, I couldn't really call her a child, could I? Shaking my head in dismay, I shrunk my prisoner into her soul form. It was interesting to see the child suddenly become a small form decorated red with white lines across it, telling me that the 'child' was trapped.

I turned around to face the other child, still watching my movements with fascination. The kid's bloodshot eyes were still teary and wet, staring at me with fright. I tried to slowly approach the child, but the kid backed away quickly. Changing tactics, I called out to her in a soft voice. "Don't worry, child. It's alright. You're safe now."

The kid looked nervously at me, trying to decide what to do. It took some time but she slowly approached me until she was a few feet away. I watched her hands slowly form words.

 **"Who are you?"**

If I had a face, I would have smiled, trying to calm her. "I'm just a traveler that got pulled here. Or a guardian angel, as some like to call me." Chucking inward at the inside joke.

The child didn't look like she was convinced as she continued to stare at me suspiciously.

"Heh. Don't worry. I won't hurt you, little one."

There was a small flash of recognition in her eyes but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. The girl replied, **"Thank you for saving me."**

I let out a small laugh. "No problem, kid." I lowered myself to the ground. "Now, can you tell me how to get back to solid ground?" I waved my arm around, gesturing to the space around us. "Cause this doesn't look like a planet at all."

The kid's eyes widened as she glanced to her right to the floating box. My head moved to the side, eyes staring at the bolded word that made everything as it was.

Part of me didn't want to start another reset but the universe couldn't go forward with all the things that had happened here for so long. I needed to fix everything and figure out what happened.

First, though, I checked the child's soul for purity. Surprisingly, this one's soul was still very pure but filled with self-loathing. I ignored the way I didn't want to start another reset as I called out, "Kid?"

The child's gaze broke from the box as she tried to face me.

"I know this is going to be hard for you but it has to be done." I announced, staring at her meaningfully. "I need you to go and reset everything."

The kid gained a horrified expression and quickly asked why.

"I'm not supposed to be here." I answered truthfully. "But this world shouldn't be like this and I can't touch a willy-nilly in this place." I scratched the back of what should be my neck. "Look, I know that from the two of you here, I would rather take my chances with you resetting everything."

The kid shook her head but it wasn't directed at me. She seemed conflicted about something. Must been some painful memories.

I tried to be gentle with my next words. "I don't mean to pick at old wounds but your friends will return."

The tiny body stiffened in response. I could see the turmoil in her eyes.

"I heard some of what the other girl said but you can make things right. This will be the last time everything will need to be reset." I assured.

The girl was still uncertain and she turned away from me, looking towards the glowing word like it was a beacon of hope.

She turned around again, though, facing the ground. A soft voice slowly came out, almost too soft to hear.

"What if this won't be the last one..?" She sobbed. I could feel doubt rolling off her form in waves as she struggled to hold herself together. "I... _hic_...d-don't want t-to... _sniffle_...I-I-I just want everything to back to normal... _hic…_ " Tear drops cascaded down her face and dripped off her chin.

Very gently, I placed a hand on their shoulder. I could feel her tense and recoil at my touch but she made no effort to pull away.

"I can't say the resets will fully stop." I said. I could feel the kid's tightening muscles but I kept going. "But I can promise this: I'll be watching over you. I will be making sure everything should be in their rightful place." The girl still looked uncertain so I said, "You should know I don't make a lot of promises but I do know how to keep them."

Silence followed me afterwards. I watched the girl quietly and I noticed the way she debated with herself. It wasn't an easy choice she was making. She could go back and start one, final loop or she could fail and start the mess all over again. Having to reset evreything again.

Knowing what was coming next, I rapidly lessened the energy radiating from my form as the child gave me a bone-crushing hug. After all, getting hit with any of my energy was damaging and could even be lethal sometimes.

I felt wetness on my shoulder as the girl cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her as she stuttered, "Do…you…promise?"

I nuzzled her as I replied, "Yes."

The tiny arms loosened as the girl pulled away. She wiped her face and I watched as she walked over to the box. Her short arms reached out and touched it. The, underneath the box, two choices appeared: **[Yes] or [No].**

Startled by the question, the girl took a step back. This world must have noticed my presence and asked to make sure it was the final decision. Soft brown eyes looked at me again with fear and worry, looking for guidance.

I nodded in encouragement. "You know what to do. And don't worry, I'll be there watch over you."

With her back facing away from me, I stood and walked back to the floating soul. It was still struggling in their soul form but it couldn't move or escape the chain. Quickly, I stored the fidgeting soul inside of me for the time being as the world shrouded with light before darkness embraced everything again.

Glancing back, I felt an emotion of energy surrounding the tiny child. _Ah_ , yes. She read something at passing glance at the map and this might be it. Their hand touched the **[Yes]** button with _determination_.

{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}

 _Groan_...is the ground spinning?... _throb._..nope...that's just my head...

I let out a long sigh as my eyes began adjusting to the world around me. Where was I?

My eyes wouldn't focus so I had to use my other sense. There was the small of flowers in the air, as well as the scent of damp moisture and rocks filled my nasal cavity. It was quiet as my back pressed against the hard ground. I tried moving a limb and felt around to find something beside me. It was small and had human skin.

Memories overcame me up as I clutched my head. Information poured through me and I began sorting them out. I had been dimensional traveling when I found a disturbance...there was something about a time loop...and reset button..? Then there were two kids…wait, _kids_?!

I quickly reached inside me as pulled out the soul of the bad child. It pulsed slowly and barely moved, like its unconscious. _'Good.'_

I turned my head to see the other child resting peacefully, its tiny chest rising and falling evenly. I let out a breath of relief. Well, I would have, if I had realistic lungs. Looking down at myself, I'm noticed I was still in that light form from the RESET area.

I stood up slowly, looking over the yellow flower bed I had been in. ( _Hmmm_ , I should take some seeds since they were interesting specimen. Later, though.) Even though I wasn't sure why we had come to this place after the reset, I decided it was a good place to wake up in. It was a lot better than some of the other places I had magically appeared in.

The air was filled with a magical air that I found unusual. It tingled, which was far different from what I usually encountered.

I craned my neck up to see, what looked like, the sunlight shining over a hole far above the rocky cavern. I could feel the warm light falling down to the caverns. Looking around, there were pillars and long stalagmites covering the interior of the walls. Glancing back at the sleeping child, I really wanted to stay and look after her. But...raising my hand, I looked at the chained-up soul. I needed to put this one to rest. I could see it had expired long ago and needed to be sent on its way.

Taking a deep breath, I formed giant wings on my back. Storing the soul inside me again, I promised myself I'd finish everything quick and make sure to return watching over her. Like I promised.

In one stroke of my wings, I felt the rushing air pass my face as I began ascending to the top of the cavern.

The hole grew in size as I approached the surface and thought I was getting close to the surface, but something blocked the way as my head collided with something. Clutching my head again as pain eradicate skull, I fell a few feet before regaining my place in the air.

What hit me? Better yet, what was blocking my way?

Slowly, I approached the area where me head collide. Reaching out, I felt something was pushing my hand back, not letting me go through. I circled around to see the whole entrance leading up to the surface was sealed off. Testing it with a few minor magic spells, I watched everything bounce away, meaning it was strong. However, I knew my skills and knew I could break it easily with time.

I was about to when something in the back of my mind reminded me I can't do that, which stop me in my tracks.

This time-loop thing had been focused around here and I wish I had read the map deeper. Something started here and ended somewhere else. I didn't want to disturb the fragile timeline without knowing any of the consequences so that took out any forceful way of leaving, _'There must be a reason for this to be here.'_

Scratching my head while minding the bruise, I returned back into the cavern bottom.

Landing a few feet away, I saw that the kid was still passed out and it looked like I was able to keep my promise after all. I covered the tiny body with my power to do a quick scan. The soul was still intact with some emotional disturbance. I wanted to look into it but I didn't, respecting her privacy. Her vitals were fine as well, which made me glad.

Satisfied, I retracted my power from around her. She would awake soon and I needed a plan.

First, I needed to gather information and lots of it, especially info concerning the barrier. There had to be a way to get through without causing too much trouble for the timeline. The next part was how I was going to move around. I could be a specter, but I didn't want to leave the kid by herself. I could feel other living souls around but I didn't know what they were so I had to protect the girl.

The bad feeling in my gut stirred an idea for a form. It was going to be a massive leap of faith I was taking but it wouldn't be the first I had taken.

Gathering my energy, I quickly got to work. As a soft dimming light engulfed my whole being, I heard movement from the flower bed. The kid must be waking up so I needed to hurry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I finally got this chapter out, yay! Hope this one turns out great. I played Undertale and adore it, t** **hen this story plot in my head, having to write something. Its nice to see that a few people viewed it and decided to follow/favorite. Got one reviewer that wanted more so here it is.**

 **Ask any questions or comment so I can understand what I did right or wrong. Undertale is a resent fandom and I will make mistakes, but I'll try my best. Hope the characters won't be OOC as it goes on. Thank you for reading or, at the very least, trying it out.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking this shortcut and let you guys read. Till the next chapter, bye.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale is not owned by me.**

* * *

Something soft but hard pressed against her back. The familiar scent of golden flower with the bright sunlight flashing against her closed eyelids.

Letting out soft sigh of disappointment pass her lips. She was back. Everything had reset once again.

Covering her eyes with one of her arm didn't help a lot. At least she could control her own body now, but her journey have to start over again.

Something deep inside her told her that everything will change this time, but she knows it was too much wishful thinking. Every time she reset, it was always at the same location and whomever controlled her body decided the outcome.

Every reset was like a severe case of déjà-vu. Memories came and went. Some stayed and others would reappear later on, whenever she would face monsters or her friends. But lot will stay, which made navigating much easier if unsettling ones doesn't reaper often.

Now, she needed to wait for the dreaded voice to appear once again, ready for the onslaught of verbal attack.

…

…

…

Nothing?

Bolting straight up, she tried to find the presence of the other soul trapped within her, despite never needing to before.

...it's empty. That extra burden she usually felt in the back of her head isn't there. _'Where is she!?'_ she thought as panic sinks in, her mind was tries to recall what had happened at the RESET button.

The memory was foggy, as it was every time she awoke but now it was even foggier. Then, a unrecognizable white, glowing figured seemed to stop something. There was a kind voice telling her it was over. Trap...chain..feeling of terror...

She could piece nothing else together.

Frustrated with her lack of memory, the only clear thing she remembered was feeling determined. Determine of what exactly? Still something inside her told again that this run will be different. How she know that is something unusual, but she still brim with determination. Her goal was still set since the beginning. The whole Underground freedom was counting on her.

Her hands quickly pushed herself off the all too familiar flower bed. She didn't bother to look around, as she knew where she was already.

Before setting off to the only door in the room, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Panicked at the new feeling, she quickly turned around and she was greeted with the sight of another person behind her.

It was another girl and there was no feeling of déjà-vu that followed after seeing her.

 _'Did something change?'_ she wondered, torn between feeling excitement and fright.

With her feelings overwhelming her, the girl fell back on using her hands to talk for her before she remembered not everyone understood sign. Grabbing a stick beside her, the girl turned to begin writing what she wanted to say before a slightly horsed but light voice stopped her.

"Stop…ummm…I understand what you said before. And no, we are the only person present."

Testing the waters, she quickly asked with her hands. **"What's your name?"**

The other girl shuffled her feet a little. "My name is Viola."

'Viola' felt the calculated gaze from the other girl. The kid was sharp, although Viola doubted she remembered much of anything. With multiple time-loops and the resetting of one recently, memory became distorted and foggy. Especially ones that never happened before.

It had taken Viola a moment to make her new body. She stood slightly taller than the other girl with lightly tanned skin. She wore a light blue t-shirt and a large black jacket with a hood that was long enough to pass her waist and the sleeves covering over her wrist. She also wore simple, tan shorts and white sneakers. Her was eyes were a dark blue shade with bursts of red. Her white-blond hair was slightly tousled and reached over her shoulder to halfway down her back.

Viola could feel the soul that she captured still slumbering. At least she could worry about that one later, but, for now, she had questions. "Excuse me, what's your name?"

The other girl quickly told her, **"My name is F-r-i-s-k."**

"Fr-i-sk...Frisk? Did I say it correctly?"

The girl, Frisk, nodded.

"Good...so where are we?"

Frisk is worried. **"You don't know?"**

"Nope. This is my first time here."

 **"How you get here?"**

"Don't know...I only remember darkness and awaking in the flower bed. It was like I appeared out of nowhere." She answered with a shrug, wondering why the girl wasn't using her uninjured voice.

Most of her answers were half-truths. Still, Viola could feel that Frisk wasn't buying her story so far. Well, it was worth a shot.

As for Frisk, she was confused. She hadn't met this girl before, right? All those resets must have done something. But for better or worse..?

For some odd reason, deep inside, Frisk felt she could trust this girl. Why, though? She had no clue but Frisk decided that Viola was a better companion than her old one. A shiver ran down her spine, shaking the dark memories about to flow forth aside.

She grabbed the sleeve of her new acquaintance to follow along. The confused look on her face disappeared when she pointing at the lone door in the cavern.

Viola followed Frisk through the purple pillar door. The new room was another huge cavern but it had some sunlight so it wasn't all that dark. It was fascinating to see more this place has to offer.

Up ahead, she could see a patch of grass with a single yellow flower. On closer inspection, she was surprised at what she heard and saw.

"Howdy!" The flower greeted brightly with a slightly high pitch voice, making Viola raise an eyebrow. In the center of the yellow petals was a face with a pair of eyes and a mouth on it's white pallet. She recognized familiar entity of plants that can talk or had faces and decided this could end two ways: good or bad.

Frisk was a bit shock of his light greeting, like this was the first time meeting her when first fallen. Something doesn't feel right as it made her heart shake.

"Great, time for another-" The flower stopped mid-sentence when he saw Viola standing behind Frisk. "Two humans? ….golly. Don't thought you will invite a friend here. Hi! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. Looks like you're new around here. Wow, it must be your lucky day. Since you're new here, someone ought to tell you how the world works here! Look like little ole me will have to do it."

 _'Oh no...'_ Viola thought.

"Ready? Here we go!"

Viola felt her soul and the one she was carrying being tugged. Nope, not happening! She quickly stored the other soul deeper inside her as her own soul was pressed in front of her jacket. It glowed and shaped into a valentines heart. Glancing beside her, Frisk's soul was the same way, only colored red to her white one. She can feel the soul follow her actual heartbeat, pulsing at a rhythm. There was a few things appear in front of her but barely paid attention as Flowey started to talk.

"See that on your chest?" Flowey asked as he continued. "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Viola rolled her eyes as she moved closer to Frisk.

Frisk experiencing that something was wrong, Asriel is repeating his lines. Which never needed as much after countless resets. _'Was it because of Viola?'_ she ponder while listening to the rerun scrip.

"Your SOUL starts off weak but it can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Viola could feel Frisk stiffening beside her as the flower talked about love. This confused her. Did love actually mean 'love' or did it have a different meaning here?

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry; I'll share some with you!" Flowey said before giving them a wink with it's tongue sticking out in a cute (?) fashion. Five white, spinning things appeared from the flower. "Down here, LOVE is shared through little white...'friendliness pellets.'"

Viola heard the flower's voice shift slightly as he said those words. Before she could decipher the expression, it quickly disappeared. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Viola did not buy a single thing the flower spoke as she watched the pellets fly towards her. Frisk must have known or agreed with her as she tried to yank Viola out of the way. One managed to graze her shoulder and pain shot though Viola's body, covering it with her other hand.

Viola looked back and saw that the flower's face had a larger smile with its teeth showing. "You idiot." The flower said very slowly, its voice laced with evil intent. "In this world, it's **kill or BE killed**. Isn't that right, Chara? Or should I say Frisk?"

 _'Who's Chara?'_ Viola wondered as she looked closely at the flower. _'Is it that other child's name?'_

Since the cavern seems to revolved around souls, Viola laced her eyes with energy and stared at the plant, searching for anything.

Blood rushed from her body as Frisk began feeling cold. She tried to pull Viola away from the attack but failed. She can see the pain torn through Viola as she held her injured shoulder. Then Asriel was speaking and acknowledged Chara and her in the same sentence, he always refer them different.

 _'What is happening?'_ Frisk wondered fearfully.

A circle of the pellets caged the two in a wide circle, not leaving any opening like before to escape.

"Either way, this is the end for you. DIE!" Flowey shouted, the circle slowly enclosing the two.

Viola wasn't as scared as Frisk and she could feel the girl's soul shivering. Something must have changed since the last time than just her being here. To her delight, searching the flower's soul proved to be helpful. **She store it for later, but now they have a bigger issue.**

Frisk could see the familiar circle gathering nearer and nearer, but she stood tall beside Viola. She was not going to let her new companion down. Dread overtook her, though, as she wondered what to do.

Viola was glad Frisk was beside her to fight. Something must be bothering her with that frown though, but now wasn't a good time to think about it. Her energy pulsed inside her small body, a spell already on standby.

Before anything could happen, the pellets suddenly disappeared. Flowey sported a very confused face, as were they. He was distracted enough to not see a ball of fire aimed at him. He was hit and went flying to the left side of the room where shadows danced. Viola could feel her's and Frisk soul's returning to their bodies, officially ending the battle.

Viola's eyes widened at the huge anthropomorphic goat creature standing in front of them. Taking in its appearance, the goat looked like a female, having white fuzzy fur and wearing a slate-blue robe. In the middle of the robe were weird looking runes with an orb between two wings and three triangles beneath it; with the bottom middle triangle inverted and all were colored white. The goat had a pair of short, slightly curved, sharp horns on top her head with a concerned expression directed towards them.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths!" The goat said, sounding very worried. She slowly approached them, but Viola backed away while pulling Frisk with her.

The goat noticed this and backed away a bit. "Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I won't hurt you. Come here and let me heal you."

Frisk stepped forward at hearing the familiar, caring voice again. Warmth spread throughout her body at seeing her surrogate mother alive. Despite wanting to hug her goat mother, she remembered her friend was injured and had met one of the nicest monsters in the caverns. Frisk grabbed her friend's uninjured arm and dragged her closer to her mom.

Viola was skeptical after her encounter with the flower but she trusted Frisk's judgment. By the smiling and cheerful demeanor circling around Frisk, Viola could tell the monster wasn't bad.

After closing the distance between them, the goat fell to her knees and used her magic to heal Viola's shoulder. After the soft green glow was gone, Viola rolled her shoulder to feel it was healed. _'Interesting. So they have the power to heal too.'_

"Does it feel better?"

Viola nodded.

"Good. Oh, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." The goat informed.

She greeted back with kind smile. "Hi, I'm Viola. And this is Frisk. Thank you for helping us, Toriel."

Toriel gave a tender, warm smile. "Not a problem, my child. Luckily, I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in such a long time."

Toriel gathered herself off the ground and dusted off her robe. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. It's not safe here."

Frisk followed Toriel closely with a smiling face. She was happy to return and make sure this reset was the perfect one. Although, questions keep looming in her mind concerning the many changes and the new encounter already happening. She needed to question Viola when they were alone so she could question her and explain how the Underground works after Toriebl was done giving her explanations.

They left through another the doorway with Viola slowly trailing behind. She glanced at the spot the weed was before and where it supposedly landed. She saw nothing and felt nothing with the empty soul of the plant. She thought that maybe she was imaging the expression the flower face when that fire attack hit him. Relief, that what it expressed. But why be happy by being attack and stopping the battle?

Not wanting to be left behind, Viola quickened her pace with her mind playing thoughts about the journey ahead.


End file.
